


Nightmare

by MolSebGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare. His older brother is concerned.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Nightmare

It was a long and tiring day. He and Techno had just gotten back from a stealth mission in L'manberg to try and find Techno's things but they ended up empty-handed and out of invisibility potions. "Put your armor on the armor stand before to head to bed, Tommy." Techno said as he takes off his armor. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Blade." Tommy replied, taking of his own armor as well. "I'll be going to bed upstairs, you go to your room in my floor board like the raccoon you are." Techno joked, Tommy hit him lightly. "Shut up, man" Tommy replied as they both head off to their rooms.  
  
Tommy flopped on his bed and tucked himself into the bed as his consciousness slowly drifted away and soon, he was asleep.  
  
Tommy opened his eyes to meet a pitch black room. Or void? He couldn't tell. He carefully walked around, observing his surroundings when he suddenly heard a dripping sound.

He quickly turned around his fists up, ready to fight but finds... "W-Wilbur?" Tommy slowly stepped forward, lowering his guard. Wilbur laughed. "Greetings, Tommyinnit." He replied. Tommy gulped, he was scared but was curious of the situation. "Where are we? Aren't you dead?" Tommy asked his deceased brother. "Where do you think the dripping is coming from?" Wilbur said with a smile as he pulls his hands away from his torso, revealing the stab wound. It was soaked with blood. Tommy's face was flushed. It was not a sight to marvel at. He could feel his stomach turning.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tommy asked. Wilbur simply chuckled at his brother's question. "I'm here because I want to tell you something, Tommy" Wilbur said to his little brother. "W-What?" Tommy took a step back. Wilbur stepped closer to the boy. "You see, Tommy. I was right." Wilbur said with a wide grin. "What are you talking about?!" Tommy asked, alarmed. "Do you remember what I said about Tubbo? How he was lying to us? Lying to you?" Tommy's eyes widen. "No. Stop." Tommy demanded as he turned his back and starts walking away from his brother. "Look what he did to you, Tommy!" Wilbur shouted and followed him, Tommy kept walking with his ears covered. "No! No! No! Wilbur, Stop!" Tommy closed his eyes shut. "Listen to me, Tommyinnit! He hurt you. He lied to you! He BETRAYED you!" Wilbur yelled, grabbing Tommy's shoulders and turning the boy towards him quickly, startling Tommy. Wilbur grinned at his brother's face. Tears flowing down his cheeks, Eyes wide, Hands over his ears. He released his grip and Tommy crumbled to the ground, sobbing. "I can see it in your eyes." Wilbur kneeled down in front og Tommy as Tommy scooted backwards away from Wilbur.  
  
"Tommyinnit..."

"You're scared."

Tommy thinks back at the memory of him and Wilbur in Pogtopia. When Wilbur's mind broke down and he lost all sense of morality and what they were fighting for. "Shut up." Tommy blurted out. Wilbur chuckled. "I know you're afraid to admit it but I know, Tommy." Wilbur said to the trembling boy. Wilbur put a hand on his brother's shoulder, making him jump a little. "Tommy."  
  
"Let's be the bad guys."

Tommy's eyes went wider than ever as he frantically shook his head and backed away from Wilbur. "No... No.. No..." Tommy muttered. Wilbur stood up and watched the terrified boy back away from him and with a grin, he slowly faded into the darkness. Tommy kept backing away as a faint voice started calling for him.

"Tommy."

Tommy covers his ears as he kept backing away.

"Tommy?"

Tommy shut his eyes tight, still backing away.

"Tommy!"

Tommy's back hit something and he shot up from the bed, gasping for air and clutching the nearest thing he could grab. He was panting heavily and he looked to his side to find his older brother, Techno.

"Tommy, Are you okay?" Techno asked as Tommy releasing his grip on Techno's shirt. "Y-Yeah..?" Tommy replied, grabbing his own face and noticed he was crying in his sleep. "You were thrashing around a little and you were shouting. So, I came to check." Tommy fiddled with his fingers. "It was just a nightmare... Don't worry." Tommy replied. "I'm still kinda worried though, it seemed like a horrible one." Techno pat his brother's back. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Techno asked, Tommy shook his head. "I'd rather forget it." Tommy replied. "Uh Well, I'll make you some soup to calm you down then and you can go back to sleep." Techno got up but then Tommy suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Techno?" Tommy called. "Yeah, Tommy?" Tommy looked up at his brother. "Promise you'll stay here with me. Please." Techno smiled at his little brother. "I promise, Big man." Techno replied, ruffling his brother's hair. "Pinky promise?" Tommy pulled up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise." Techno replied with a small chuckle as they both made their pinky promise.

"Be back in a bit, Nerd." Techno said as he climbs back up the ladder to go make Tommy some soup.  
"Okay, dickhead!" Tommy shouted back at him.

Tommy laid back down on the bed to wait for Techno and looked at the friendship emerald.

_"I have Big T."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable to read and I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the writing lol- This was a pretty short one but it's like almost 12 am as I'm writing this and I have a test tomorrow so OOPS- anyways I'd love to hear your feedback and see ya!


End file.
